Behind the Series: Book 2
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: Valencia Snape and Zoey Black are entering into their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year will be even crazier than the last, with adventure and danger at every turn. Set in the sixth book, get ready for another round of spells and laughs.
1. Chapter 1

**HEy everyone! If you don't know, this is Book 2 in the Behind the Series series. Zoey and Valecia are going into their sixth year at Hogwarts in the sixth book, and there will be plenty of adventures in store. Please enjoy the story, and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Valencia stood in her room among the mountains of clothes that were strewn about everywhere. She usually didn't care very much about clothes, but she had to make a good impression on her boyfriend's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

So here she was now, hunting through the piles and feeling flustered. She had only another hour to get ready, and she still had found nothing.

Her brother Stefan poked his head in the room. "Whoa," he said as he saw the gigantic mess.

"I'm going to clean it up," Valencia said as she searched. "I just need to get ready first."

"Ready for what?" Stefan questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"Dinner."

"With?" he pressed. It couldn't be just for dinner with their uncle. He could care less about what they wore as long as they weren't dancing around in their birthday suits.

"Draco and his parents," Valencia sighed.

"Oh," Stefan said, the smile on his face disappearing. He absolutely hated Malfoy. He knew that he was going to cause some trouble, and he didn't want his little sister to get hurt.

"How about this," he stated, holding up the most repulsive sweater in the world. It looked like someone had sewn together barf.

"Stefan!" she scowled, glaring at him. "Why can't you just lay off the attitude once at least?"

"Because if I do, you're going to get hurt," He explained for the millionth time.

"Stefan he's not bad," Valencia said for the umpteenth time.

"I still don't like him," Stefan shot back.

"Then get out!" Valencia shouted, chucking a shoe at him.

"Fine!" he retorted, storming out of sight.

Valencia sighed. She didn't like fighting with her brother, but sometimes he just needed to back off.

She finally found a decent blouse and a nice skirt. She pulled them on quickly after realizing that she was going to be late.

She ran down the stairs, briefly saying goodbye to her uncle. Her brother was nowhere in sight as she left the house.

Within a few minutes she was at the gate of the Malfoy manor. (Yes, unbelievably the Manor is within walking distance of Snape's house.) _Wow..._ she thought as she looked at the giant manor. She could see white peacocks roaming about the grounds.

"Welcome," Draco said as she was caught gawking.

"Oh-um hi," she said, surprised.

"Come on in," he said as the gate swung open.

"Thanks," she smiled as he took her hand and they walked up to the manor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they got to the door.

"I'm wonderful, why?" she answered.

"You look like you saw a dementor," he explained.

"Oh. Well I'm just nervous about meeting your parents for the first time." she said shyly.

He opened the door. "Relax. They'll love you."

They looked nothing close to instantly loving her as she greeted them. They both seemed to wear a permanent sneer on their faces.

"Father, Mum, this is Valencia," Draco introduced Valencia.

"It's nice to meet you," Narcissa said dryly. "He never shuts up about you."

"Oh. Well it's nice to finally meet you too," Valencia replied, smiling.

"Let us sit down in the dining room," Lucius said, turning with a swish of his cape. Draco, Narcissa and Valencia followed.

They sat there for what seemed like hours when Lucius finally said, "So, I've heard that you're from the United States."

Valencia cleared her throat. "Why, yes I am."

"Is there even a wizarding school there?" He questioned, scowling at his wine glass.

"There is actually. Halleyway's Academy of Magic," Valencia explained.

Lucius nodded and soon dinner was brought in. To Valencia's great surprise it was...cheese pizza.

A slice was given to everyone and Valencia was tempted to dive into it. Cheese pizza was her absolute favorite.

"Draco has informed us that this is your favorite meal," he said dryly.

"It is," she answered, shooting a look at Draco. She had never told anyone that pizza was her favorite. Not even Zoey. Draco just smiled and shrugged.

Everyone sat there staring at each other and their pizza, when Narcissa said, "Erm...how do you go about eating it?"

"You pick it up and take a bite," Valencia explained, demonstrating.

Draco followed like so and Narcissa cautiously tried this. Lucius took a knife and fork to the pizza instead, muttering something about 'filthy Americans' under his breath.

They weren't in too much of a hurry to keep Valencia after dinner.

"It's getting late," Lucius explained, "You should probably get going." Narcissa nodded in agreement.

As Valencia said goodbye and was walking with Draco back to the gate, she stated, "You parents hate me, don't they?"

"They're just not use to you yet," Draco said, stopping in front of the gate.

"You better be right," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll see you this weekend won't I?"

"Umm…" Draco thought, "Actually I'm going to visit my great-aunt."

"Oh."

"But I'll see you at Hogwarts after this weekend." he explained.

"Okay. Bye then." Valencia said, walking back to her uncle's house.

For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling off that Draco was hiding something, that he really wasn't visiting his great-aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zoey sat at a table playing wizard chess in Diagon Alley. Sirius' locket was around her neck, and its weight brought sorrow to her heart. She didn't show it though. All around her were scruffy wizards with patchy clothes and very unkempt hair. The smell of fire whiskey assailed her nostrils, but she paid it no heed. They all reminded her of the descriptions Valencia told of her Uncle Snivel (SNIVILE!). Across from Zoey sat Mundungus, absorbed in the game, and his new bottle of fire whiskey.

Many moves later, Zoey felt fury building up inside her from the horrible moves she had been making. She'd never been good at wizard chess. Mudungus also seemed flustered, but that could have just been from the fire whiskey. Zoey had only a couple pieces left, but Mudungus had a few more. Zoey thought she had made the right move, but Mudungus took her king and murmered, "Check Mate."

Zoey couldn't hold her fury any longer. It had been building all summer. Zoey upturned the table, shouting curses (bad words, not spells) at everyone. The crowd stirred, but most of them were too drunk or stoic to do anything except stand there and stare. Zoey, blinded by rage, didn't see someone push through the crowd and make their way towards her.

A gentle, firm hand was laid on her shoulder and held her until she calmed down. It led her out of the crowd of wizards and a little way down the Alley. Then it turned her around and she was looking into a pair of tired, disapproving eyes.

"Hello Remus," Zoey said with little enthusiasm.

"What was that?" he asked harshly.

"All the anger since Sirius' death let out?" Zoey offered. "A few too many badly played games of wizard chess?"

Remus shook his head, but his eyes softened. "It's hard on me too."

"How would I know? You're never there. All the entertainment I have is to hang out with the scum around Diagon Alley. Do you know how much they smell?"

"I'm sorry. It's something for Dumbledore. And you don't have to hang out with them."

Zoey sighed, "I know. But Dumbledore asked you to be my guardian and you're never there. Also, I have nothing to do."

Remus smiled slightly and led her farther down Diagon Alley. "Where are you staying now?"

"Grimmauld Place," Zoey answered. "It's Harry's now, but Dumbledore said I could stay there for the time being."

"Good man, Dumbledore," Remus muttered, sounding distracted. They walked a little farther and Remus turned to her, "I have to ask you to do something for me."

"Okay," Zoey said warily.

"I need you to go to Snape's and learn how to make the Wolfsbane Potion for me."

"No!" Zoey blurted.

Remus sighed. "Once I'm done with this mission, you can stay with me, but I'll need you to make the potion for me at every full moon."

Zoey thought for a moment, and then gave in. "Okay Remus," she said, "just for you."

"Thanks," Remus whispered. He grabbed her arm and disapparated out of Diagon Alley.

They appeared in a place with lots of brick houses. A weathered street sign proclaimed proudly that this street was known as _Spinner's End_.

"He lives here?" Zoey whispered. Remus gave a silent nod and hurried down the street with Zoey in tow.

They came to the very last house and Remus knocked on the door. It opened a crack and Snape peered out. "Remus," he said flatly.

"Here's Zoey," Remus replied. "I'll be off, but Stefan can apparate her to Grimmauld Place after she's done."

Snape was silent, but he opened the door and let Zoey through. Remus had time to wave good-bye before the door shut in his face. Zoey looked around the neglected room. The only other person there was Stefan reading a book on an old sofa. He waved but didn't look up.

Snape walked off into another room, and Zoey stayed standing. No use in getting detention before school even started.

Snape came back in. In his arms were tons of ingredients, some pieces of paper, and a cauldron. He set them on the table, but picked the paper back up.

"Is Valencia here?" Zoey ventured to ask.

"No," he replied curtly, handing her the papers. "She is having dinner at the Malfoy's."

_So much for any fun,_ Zoey thought.

"Those are the instructions to this potion," Snape continued. "I have made them so simple even a scatterbrain like you can understand them." Zoey clenched her teeth, but said nothing. "I shall watch carefully as you brew it." Zoey groaned but set to work.

The rest of the "lesson" was torture. Snape bashed her on every little thing, making her try again and again. Stefan didn't interfere. At every scold he pushed his nose deeper into the book. Eventually, Stefan couldn't take it anymore and left the room. Zoey was finished once Snape approved of her, as he said, meager potion.

"You are free to go," Snape said. "At Hogwarts, though, I will drill you more on this potion until it's stuck in your little pea-brain." He went to fetch Stefan, and they were ushered out the door.

Stefan apparated to Grimmauld Place. He mumbled a hasty good-bye and disapparated. Zoey opened the door, and her thoughts turned to different things. _Tomorrow,_ she thought, _I will go to Fred and George, and see if they have anything that I could play on old Snape._ She smiled as she shut the door of the house behind her.


End file.
